


In Search of Snuggles

by StillNotGinger10



Series: Morning Routines [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 plus 1, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: When Len and Barry move in together, Barry expects lazy mornings where he gets to cuddle with his boyfriend and slowly wake up with warmth and comfort before starting his day. But sometimes expectations don't always match reality, and Barry learns that if you want something, you need to go get it.Or three times Barry woke up without Len plus one time he didn’t.





	In Search of Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea awhile back to write some one-shots of different pairings showing how they behave first thing in the morning. This is the first one! None of the stories in this series go together, so feel free to pick and choose which ones you want to read. You can also leave suggestions for ships you'd like to see in the comments :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry rarely slept in. He might wait until the last minute before getting out of bed and getting ready—especially since getting his speed, which made it much easier to rush through his morning routine—but he still always got up on time. Sort of. On time adjacent. Close enough to on time that he was only ever a few minutes late.

But Len? Len got up _early_.

He was always up before Barry’s alarm had even gone off.

At first, Barry ignored it. If he woke up alone, he rolled over and went back to sleep. But as he realized that this would be a daily occurrence, as he realized he wouldn't get to wake up and roll over into Len’s side instead of empty, cold sheets, Barry knew something would have to change. If morning cuddles wouldn’t come to Barry in bed, then Barry would get out of bed and go to his morning cuddles.

 

Barry woke up and stretched, his hand sliding along sheets that had long gone cold. The other side of the bed was empty, and Barry could hear sounds coming from the kitchen.

Groaning, Barry pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen with his eyes still mostly closed. He followed the smell of coffee more than anything and found Len standing in front of the slowly filling coffee maker with an empty mug in his hand.

Barry didn’t say a word, but he knew Len knew he was there. Len was always aware of his surroundings, even when lacking caffeine at too-early o’clock in the morning. Stepping forward, Barry wrapped his arms around Len from behind, holding him in a loose embrace as he rested his head against Len’s back and leaned his weight against him.

“Good morning,” Len said as he brought his free hand up to stroke his fingers against Barry’s arm. It tickled a little. It felt nice.

Barry hummed as his eyes drifted closed.

They stood like that in comfortable silence for another minute when the coffee maker beeped. Len tapped Barry’s arm to get him to move away but got no response.

“Barry?” He asked only to again get no reaction. He frowned. “Did you really just fall asleep standing up?” he asked, his voice a mix of incredulity and amusement.

Barry hummed that time, and as Len turned to face him, he tucked his head under Len’s chin and tightened his hold around his middle.

He could hear Len place the coffee cup back on the counter before he felt fingers carding through his hair. That felt nice too. No wonder Barry had missed morning cuddles. He turned his head even closer to Len’s hand, encouraging him to continue petting him, and received a small laugh in reply.

“Come on,” Len said as he wrapped his arms around Barry and walked him out of the room, “let’s get you back to bed.”

And they did just that, laying back down in bed together, Len laying with him this time and wrapping him in a warm hug that lulled Barry back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Barry found himself alone again as he woke up. He groaned. He never used to wake up before his alarm, but ever since he started living with Len, he’d grown used to having someone sleeping beside him. Once Len was gone, his body woke up as if to alert him to the change. Apparently, his subconscious knew it was wrong to wake up alone, even if Len didn’t.

When Barry shuffled out of bed and out of the room, he didn’t find Len in the kitchen. He must have woken later than he had the day before because Len already had his coffee and was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

Once again, Barry shuffled closer to Len without a word. Instead of sitting next to Len, he lay down on the couch with his head in Len’s lap.

Len glanced at him as Barry let his eyes fall closed again, turning onto his side, facing Len, and making himself comfortable. He felt Len rest his arm on his shoulder as he went back to reading, but soon enough, his other hand moved to play with Barry’s hair. Barry sighed as even more tension eased out of him.

This may not be morning cuddles in bed, but it was just as nice. As Barry drifted back to sleep, he knew it was a compromise he could live with.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Barry expected Len to be on the couch again. It worked out so well last time, surely, they’d do it again. But he wasn’t.

When Barry shuffled out of the bedroom, he found Len seated at the kitchen table, a plate of food in front of him and his phone in his hand.

The back of the chair was too tall for Barry to drape himself over Len again, and his chair was too narrow to share. Barry would think Len was sending him a message if he didn’t know Len liked being close in the morning too. He just wasn’t as good at asking for it as Barry was.

“Good morning,” Len said as Barry pulled a chair closer and sat right next to him.

“Morning,” Barry mumbled back as he leaned his head on Len’s shoulder. He glanced over at the phone in Len’s hand. “What are you doin’?” he asked as he took a strawberry off of Len’s plate and popped it into his mouth.

Len raised his eyebrow at Barry. “You do know your plate is right over there, right?” Len asked, pointing to a covered plate that was on the counter. He’d made Barry breakfast too? That was sweet. But his avoiding Barry’s question was suspicious.

“Yours is closer,” Barry said as he stole another strawberry, trying to distract Len as he tried to see the phone again. Len was texting someone. Leaning over a little more, Barry could see it was Lisa.

“Something up with Lisa?” he asked as he settled back onto Len’s shoulder.

“No,” Len said as he took the last strawberry from the plate—which was not fair because he knew they were Barry’s favorites—before putting the phone down. “Just seeing how she’s doing.”

Barry thought about that as he chewed the toast he took from Len’s plate. “You check on your sister in the morning?”

Len shrugged, bouncing Barry’s head up and down on its perch.

“Every morning?” Barry asked, loving this new information the more he learned about it. He loved every new surprise he learned about Len since moving in together.

Len shrugged again, and Barry couldn't keep the grin off of his face. “That’s adorable,” he said, echoing what Len called him every time he learned Team Flash’s name for one of the Rogues.

Len rolled his eyes and purposefully bounced his shoulder to get Barry off him. Of course, he didn’t like being called adorable. He was too busy acting tough to be cute.

Barry laughed as he sat up straight. “I love my adorable boyfriend,” he said before pressing a kiss to Len’s cheek. Len rolled his eyes again, but Barry saw the corners of his mouth pulling up. He didn’t mind as much as he was pretending to.

Len couldn’t let Barry get away with calling him cute though, so he smirked as he took the last piece of toast from the plate and bit into it while staring Barry straight in the eye.

It was Barry’s turn to roll his eyes at that, but he was still smiling as he got up and grabbed his plate from the counter. He brought it back and put it on top of Len’s empty one.

Len didn’t protest when Barry made himself comfortable against Len’s shoulder again, and together they shared Barry’s food in a comfortable silence.

At least until Barry asked, “So Lisa gets up ridiculously early too? Is this a criminal thing?” which had Len laughing as he popped a strawberry into Barry’s mouth to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday, Barry was determined to sleep in. Even if he had to get up and drag Len back to bed, he would get a quiet weekend morning where he could snuggle his boyfriend and not get up until his stomach drove him to the kitchen.

Luckily, that also happened to be the first morning he woke up as Len was leaving the bed.

Half asleep, he felt the bed shift as Len slowly, quietly, made his way off of it. At least, he tried to, but Barry grabbed his arm just as he reached down with his hand to push himself up.

Barry cracked his eyes open just enough to see Len looking down on him with a questioning look. He tugged, trying to pull Len back down to him.

“Barry?” Len asked, but instead of answering, Barry just pulled harder. Len went with the motion, allowing Barry to pull him back so he was lying beside him on the bed. And then Barry adjusted Len to how he wanted him. He opened Len’s arms and crawled in between them, cushioning his head against Len’s chest and wrapping his own arms around Len in return.

“It’s Saturday,” Barry murmured against Len’s chest. “We’re sleeping in.”

“Are we?” Len asked, and Barry could feel his deep voice rumble through him.

“Mmhmm,” Barry said as he snuggled even closer, wrapping his arms tighter around Len.

Len hugged back as he said, “Alright. That sounds good.”

And as Barry drifted off back to sleep, he felt Len’s lips brush against his forehead.

It took a few tries, but he finally got his morning cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](stillnotginger10.tumblr.com) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/StillNotGinger10)! 
> 
> And if you want a fun place to discuss the DCTV shows, check out this [discord](https://discord.gg/4SHNd78)! I'm one of the admins, and we love having new people. Learn more about it [here](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/post/181150078590/hi-tumblr-were-opening-our-doors-greetings) (a tumblr post with details incase you want to research a bit before joining).


End file.
